


The Love Letter

by nicocoer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girl!Blaise Zambini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-03
Updated: 2003-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is getting letters from an unknown some one. who is it? Femslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the days when Blaise was gender ambiguous in text. Oh well.

_You looked at me,_  


_And I knew,_  


_that I would never be able,_  


_to live up to what you expect,_  


_To be Good Enough for you._  


_And now I see,_  


_Good Enough,_  


_isn*t all that it's cracked up to be,_  


_it's too long for me to wait for it,_  


_to now set my passions free._  


**My love, I feel that I am so lost. I watch you in class, and although a perfectly desirable man sits next to me, I pine for you. your soft lips, your hair that is so wild, your deep eyes... I want to find you in some dark place, and smother you with kisses. However, it cannot be. Our very births, our very beings, are against this love I share with you!**  


**You know not who I am, nor WHY our beings are so close, yet so far apart. You do not know any of the obstacles in our way, yet you seem to return my love in YOUR letters. Let it be true, let it not all be a sham! I burn for you! Write your reply as soon as you can, hurry, for my heart has fragile wings that should break should you not be swift! Place it in our usual exchange place, and I shall have another letter to read and return!**  


**Love forever and all ways,**  


**~Love's victim~**  


Hermione pondered upon the letter before her. It was filled with passion, and this strange and unknown lover loved with so much, that it almost hurt. Hermone had been getting these letters for several months now, and for the life of her could not figure out who it was. However, she was convinced that she desperately needed to see this strange lover.  


Taking a quill, she dipped it in an ink well and wrote on a sheet of parchment : poetry, Shakespearian quotes, and plain prose. It was like a dam breaking. Only in these letters could emotion be let out. When she was finished, she sealed the letter with red wax, and pressed her seal that she had received with the first letter down.  


Hermione hoped that this time, she would catch this Strange Lover, hold her (for it must be a her, with all the references that had been made!) down, and excite her passions.  


Next to the stairs of the Divination tower, Hermione left the letter. But instead of leaving, she covered herself in Harry's invisibility cloak, which she had stolen that day. _Strange,_ she thought, _the things one does in Passion._  


An hour or so later, a figure poked it's head into the stair well. After a few moments, the rest of the body appeared, and strode over to the letter. As she bent down to pluck the letter up, her hood came undone, and revealed her face.  


Hermione gasped; this person was her lover! This person whom she had ordinarily viewed as incapable of loving, rather, the person whom she had seen and distantly admired, and hated, for being self-centered! Why, could this hate from before actually have been the beginning of love?  


Pansy swirled around, startled. "Who is there?"  
  


Hermione tackled Pansy to the ground, letting the cloak fall behind her. She smothered Pansy in Kisses, and Pansy just stared, being over come with shock. "Why do you not hold me, and cover me with kisses as you have written you would? Speak, love, that I may know your mind!"  


Pansy exhaled and pushed Hermione off of her. "What the bloody Hell are you talking about? What has gotten into you, Granger?" Hermione couldn't push words out fast enough. "You aren't the writer of the letters? Then who is? Tell me! And what are you doing, taking letters meant for others?"  


Pansy raised her eye brows and smirked. "Why Granger, it seems love has made you quite the fool. I am retrieving letters for Blaise, who claims that she is ill, yet would wish to have her Lover's letters. I had not realized YOU would be the 'Lover'. Poor Blaise, love struck for a Mudblood! What you do, pour a love potion into her glass and have it back fire?"  


"I would never! Can you tell her to meet me?"  


"No. Her father is going to take her back to France. That is where she was born, you know. Too jolly bad. Must go." And Pansy swept out, toe socks padding her feet, leaving Hermione sobbing on her knees to get over it.  



End file.
